Wine begins to oxidize the moment the package is opened resulting in large amounts of spoiled or lost liquid. The current bottle packing is cumbersome and inefficient creating large amounts unnecessary waste. Producers have no visibility of consumer behavior and real time consumption making it impossible for them to both properly project and produce the appropriate volume of product resulting in inefficient farming practices and over-production. Until recently, it has been illegal to ship wine direct-to-consumer creating expensive, laborious and inefficient distribution methods.